Paredes de Sonho
by Daniela Alex
Summary: Sakura era uma rapariga normal e indesejada dos populares da turma, mas é apanhada pela armadilha do amor. Muito romance e intrigas e um mundo onde ninguém gostava de viver. UA Sem magia
1. Rapariga Normal

Olá a todos, bem aqui vai mais uma fic em serie.

Esta fic é basiada em factos reais. As personagens que aqui entram, com o nome das personagens de CCS, são reais.

Espero que gostem

Boa leitura

* * *

_**Paredes de Sonho**_

**_Capitulo 1 - Rapariga normal_**

Era um dia como todos os outros. O barulho irritante do despertador tocava na mesinha ao lado da cama. Os raios de sol teimavam a perfurar a janela fechada. Uma jovem encontrava-se deitada na cama cheia de peluches sem se importar com o tempo que lhe restava para se preparar para a escola. Vagarosamente desliga o despertador, mas rapidamente vira-se para o outro lado deixando-se dormir de novo.

- SAKURA ACORDA, TENS DESZ MINUTOS PARA ESTARES PRONTA. – Ouve-se a voz do irmão a ecoar pela casa. A rapariga acorda de repente, abrindo os seus belos olhos esmeralda. Olha para o relógio e deparando-se com as horas tardias. Num salto, levanta-se da cama e começa a vestir-se com uma velocidade espantosa. Era assim todas as manhas, nunca conseguia acordar a tempo.

Sakura Kinomoto era uma rapariga com uma beleza única. Com os seus dezassete anos tinha se tornado uma mulher de dar inveja. Tinha cabelos castanhos-claros curtos, presos normalmente com dois pequenos totós, magra, de estrutura baixa mas tinha uns belos olhos esmeralda, que deixava qualquer rapaz sem fala. Mas tinha um grande defeito, não conseguia integrar-se, era fria e distante, não dava confiança as pessoas, apenas algumas mais chegadas. Nunca tinha tido um namorado a serio, o que deixava a sua auto-estima muito em baixo.

Em apenas cinco minutos já se encontrava sentada a mesa a comer rapidamente o pequeno-almoço.

- Come devagar se não ainda tens uma paragem cardíaca. – Avisa o pai. Fujitaka Kinomoto, era um homem com os seus quarenta anos, alto magro. Era arqueólogo e encontrava-se muitas vezes fora, mas a sua profissão diária era ser professor de historia na universidade, onde tinha conhecido a sua falecida esposa.

- Sim pai, já sei. Vou-me embora. Adeus. – Disse rapidamente quando corria em direcção da porta de casa.

Do lado de fora o Touya, irmão mais velho, já se encontrava dentro do carro impaciente a sua espera. Era um estudante universitário, e desde que tinha tirado a carta era quem costumava levar a preguiçosa da irmã a todos os locais. Era um rapaz alto de corpo atlético, era muito bonito, mas nunca tinha arranjado namorada.

- Monstrenga, atrasada como costume. – Reclama o irmão no momento que dava início a viagem. Em pouco tempo já se encontravam a frente da escola da rapariga. Sem trocarem mais nenhuma palavra, os dois irmãos seguem o seu respectivo caminho.

Sakura corria pelos corredores da escola, sem se importar com quem batia ou em cumprimentar alguém. Rapidamente chega ao pé da sala. Para seu enorme alívio ainda encontrava-se praticamente vazio, só a sua amiga é que se encontrava lá. Tomoyo Daidouji, uma rapariga alta e magra, com belos cabelos compridos pretos e lindos olhos violeta. Era muito tímida e uma excelente aluna. Como a sua amiga, não tinha tido nenhum namoro serio, mesmo tendo uma beleza extraordinária, assim como a sua voz, que fazia parte dos solistas do coro da escola.

- Bom dia. Acordaste a horas. Milagre. - Brinca Tomoyo, ao ver a cara de sono da amiga.

- Cala-te, devo ter batido o meu recorde hoje. – Responde Sakura, com a sua normal voz matinal. O silêncio permaneceu de imediato entre as duas, ate ser cortado por risos altos. Não era preciso olhar para saber quem vinha ai. Os restantes membros da turma, as pessoas que não se davam com as duas amigas, as vezes até era difícil de saber se eles sabiam da existência delas. Havai uma rivalidade muito grande entre eles, não apenas por eles acharam donos do mundo e que elas não deviam de permanecer entre eles, como também entres suas famílias devido a negócios.

Rika Sasaki, era o crânio da turma, sempre com as melhores notas, e pedinchava por milésima que fosse só para ter melhor nota. Para ela ter abaixo do habitual era uma catástrofe enorme. Filha de pais muito ricos, gostava de exibir o dinheiro com roupas novas e caras. Baixinha e magra e muito bonita. Naoko Yanagisawa, era a mais simpática do grupo, mas por detrás da sua cara dócil havia uma falsidade que podia mandar ao tapete qualquer pessoa. Era sinistra e não se conseguia ver as suas intenções por detrás dos grandes óculos redondos. Chiharu Mihara, a viciada pró beleza e moda, tudo o que era diferente do que achava bonito, era logo motivo de chacota e para menosprezar. Era uma das que Sakura mais odiava, porque antes ela tinha sido sua amiga, e tal como ela sofria as consequências que Rika e Naoko tramavam contra elas. Mas depois quando começaram a ver que era uma das melhores alunas fizeram-se amigas dela, e ela como se tivesse feito uma lavagem cerebral ficou igual a elas, uma pessoa materialista e egoísta. Meilin Li, a mais recente integrante do grupo, tinha vindo da china a um ano. A sua beleza e os seus belos olhos vermelhos e cabelos compridos pretos, preso com dois longos totós, chamou logo atenção das raparigas. Não demorou muito para se vir a descobrir que era igual a elas, fútil. Sakura e Tomoyo odiavam-nas tanto que as vezes até tinham ideias de as aniquilar.

Os rapazes que acompanhavam as raparigas, os outros integrantes do grupo, brincavam uns com os outros, dando a entender, a quem não os conhecesse que eram gays. Não eram tão arrogantes como elas, mas por influência delas e por favor aos pais que achavam que eles serem amigos delas iria ser bom para os negócios. Mas aos pouco foram encontrado algo em comum entre eles, tornando-se inseparáveis. E os pais era mais uma das razoes para não falarem com as raparigas. Excepto Tomoyo, era tão rica como todos, a mãe era dona de uma cadeia de impressas internacionais que era rival das empresas dos colegas.

Eriol Hiiragisawa, o inteligente entre os três rapazes, sempre com um sorriso na cara e o único que falava para Sakura e Tomoyo. Era inglês, mas já se encontrava no Japão a vários anos. Os seus olhos azuis eram escondidos debaixo dos óculos que lhe davam um ar intelectual, e pelos cabelos escuros. Era magro, alto, e mesmo não parecendo um bom atleta. Takashi Yamazaki, conhecia Eriol a muito tempo. Eram grandes amigos. Yamazaki costumava contar várias histórias sobre tudo. Inventava as coisas mais bizarras que nunca ninguém imaginaria que pudesse existir. Era por isso que ele e Eriol se davam tão bem, porque o rapaz era o único que o ajudava com as suas ideias. Li Shaoran, era primo de Meiling, mas estava no Japão a mais tempo que ela. Era o mais calmo no grupo. Era brincalhão com os rapazes, mas não era tanto com as raparigas. Era alto, de cabelos castanhos e uns bonitos olhos de cor de âmbar. Era bastante inteligente, e tinha tão boas notas como Eriol. Tinha um bom corpo de atleta, mas tinha o mesmo mau hábito que todos os amigos, fumava e bebia. Mesmo sabendo o mal que lhes causavam, achavam que deviam para mostrar a sua diferença.

O grupo passa pelas duas raparigas mas sem dizerem nada, seguindo o seu caminho até os seus lugares. O barulho de eles a conversarem divertimento ecoava pela sala, mesmo quando o professor entrou, o barulho não diminuiu.

- Nem de manha vocês estão calmos? São pior que deus me livre em cuecas. – Reclama o professor que acabara de entra na sala.

- A minha mãe bem que diz que eu devia de descarregar, mas o botão encravou. – Responde Yamazaki com a maior naturalidade do mundo. A turma começa a rir-se, mas rapidamente acalma-se deixando o professor dar a aula.

As horas pareciam que não passavam, o professor continuava a dar a sua aula normalmente. As piadas do costume não paravam, mas o professor até ajudava.

Finalmente a aula acaba para grande alívio de Sakura. O grupo começa logo a fazer o barulho do costumo, saindo da sala para poderem fumar antes da aula seguinte. Sakura e Tomoyo como sempre foram as últimas abandonar a sala. O silêncio era comum entre elas. Os corredores já vazios, as únicas pessoas eram as habituais, as duas amigas e os professores.

Caminhavam em direcção ao pátio sem se importarem com as pessoas que passavam por elas olhando-as ou batendo nelas. Rapidamente chegam ao pátio cheio de gente. Encostam-se ao muro ficando a olhar para as pessoas que passavam por elas.

- Sabes, eu não aguento isto mais tempo. – Disse Sakura mandando a cabeça para trás ficando olhando as nuvens cinzentas passarem por cima delas.

- O quê? – Responde Tomoyo sem entender ao que amiga se referia

- O tempo. – Disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – O céu está escuro. Parece que algo vai acontecer. Só espero que seja um trovão caia em cima das nossas "amiguinhas" – Um riso maléfico termina a sua teoria. Tomoyo sabia bem que amiga se referia as suas adoráveis colegas de turma. Perante essa ideia não podia deixar também conter um riso tímido.

- Não sejas tão má para elas. – Tenta defende-las.

- Por amor a santa, Tomoyo. Diz uma coisa boa nelas. – Resmunga Sakura.

- Elas as vezes falam para nos. – Fundamenta Tomoyo.

- Sim claro. E nessas vezes quantas foram as alturas que não tinham segundas intenções? – Tomoyo ficou a pensar mas não conseguia responder a pergunta da amiga. – Deixa, algum dia elas vão perceber o que são. Elas próprias traem-se umas as outras. Bem deixamos de falar disso, vamos mas é nos equipar que a aula vai começar e vamos correr. – Comenta alegre. Nada mais lhe agradava do que uma aula de ginástica.

Caminharam novamente juntas ate aos balneários para poderem mudar de roupa. Ao entrarem no cubículo onde costumavam trocar de roupa, depararam-se como sempre vazio. As suas colegas nunca lá estavam. Pareciam até que faziam de propósito.

- Adoro isto vazio. Assim não parecemos sardinhas enlatadas. – Comenta Tomoyo, era raro ouvir ela dizer algo tão maléfico.

- Sim, de facto é verdade. Este balneário é tão grande como uma casa de banho pública. – As duas começam a rir mas calam-se logo quando Naoko e Meiling entram no local.

- Cruzamo-nos com o professor. Ele disse que seria Basket. – Informa Meling com a sua habitual voz de egocêntrica. As outras duas raparigas apenas acenam com a cabeça, mostrando que tinha ouvido o que ela tinha dito.

Já estando despachadas, vão em direcção do local da aula, sem ao menos esperarem pelo resto das colegas. Como habitual, ao passarem pelo balneário dos rapazes, vêem eles todos a saírem muito alegres. Elas começam a subir as escadas a frente deles sem se importarem com as parvoíces que eles diziam. Sakura ia tão distraída que acaba por escorregar nas escadas. Parecia uma cena de filme, Sakura começa a ver tudo tão devagar. Fecha os olhos esperando o doloroso impacto com o chão, devido já estar no cimo da escadaria com quinze degraus. Mas a dor não chegou aparecer. Apenas sentiu algo forte e aconchegante a prende-la debaixo das axilas.

- Sakura, meu deus, estás bem? – Ouve a voz preocupada da amiga. Sakura abre os olhos e repara o que a prendia, era os braços, os braços de Shaoran, para espanto da rapariga.

- Sim estou. Obrigada. – Responde Sakura no momento em que o rapaz a mete na posição vertical correcta. Ele apenas acena com a cabeça e continua o seu caminho conversando com os rapazes. As duas raparigas ficam a olhar para os rapazes afastarem-se.

- Eu não os entendo. – Comenta Tomoyo. – Para que ele te foi ajudar? Bem também não te ia deixar cair. Ou será que gosta de ti? – Sakura nesse momento presta atenção ao que amiga diz.

- Estás doida? Nem que o mundo fosse acabar amanhã eles iriam se aproximar de mim. – Começa andar sem se importar se amiga a seguia.

Rapidamente chegam ao local onde a aula iria decorrer. Os rapazes já lá se encontravam a conversa com o professor. Um homem novo, não tinha mais de vinte cinco anos. Baixo, e com uns lindos olhos azuis que tirava a respiração a qualquer pessoa. Quem não o conhece-se, diria rapidamente que era aluno na escola. Sempre com a sua mochila as costas a conversar com os alunos como se fossem colegas, ninguém diria que seria um professor.

- Bom dia professor. – Cumprimenta Sakura e Tomoyo sentando-se ao lado dos rapazes, mas mantendo sempre uma distância significativa. Os minutos iam passando e o resto da turma nunca mais chegava.

- Vocês são sempre a mesma coisa. Atrasam-se sempre. – Refila o professor olhando para o relógio mantendo o tempo controlado, enquanto esperava pelo resto dos alunos.

- Vocês, ponto e vírgula. – Refila Sakura, não gostava de ser comparada com elas. O professor olha para a rapariga e dá-lhe um dos seus sorrisos lindos. Sakura nem ligava muito a afinidade que o professor tinha por ela. Mas Tomoyo não deixava de reparar nisso.

- Ele gosta de ti. – Sussurra Tomoyo ao ouvido da amiga. Sakura olha para ela sem perceber de quem se referia. Tomoyo aponta com a cabeça para o professor, deixando a outra sem reacção.

- Mas hoje todos gostam de mim? Está um burro para morrer. – Comenta não acreditando na outra barbaridade que amiga lhe contava.

- Escreve o que te digo. – Nesse momento, as outras raparigas chegam ao local, conversando animadas, e andando em passo de caracol.

- Não mexam esses pés que vão fazes 10 flexões se não chegarem aqui em, 10… 9… - As raparigas a ouvirem ameaça do professor correm chegando ao pé da turma, antes do professor acabar a contagem. – Bem chega de conversa. Já estamos muito atrasados. Corram dez minutos a volta dos campos. – Manda o professor sentando onde antes encontravam os alunos. Esses já faziam o que o professor tinha mandado.

Sakura tinha boa resistência e velocidade, mas preferia correr bem devagar acompanhando amiga, que não era muito ligada a desportos.

Os dez minutos pareciam que nunca mais acabavam, as únicas pessoas que continuavam a correr eram os rapazes, que mesmo desde do inicio deviam de ter já umas cinco voltas adiantados. Sakura para fazer companhia amiga, também caminhava a volta do percurso.

- Ok, o tempo acabou. – Como se não ouve-se amanha, todos se mandam para o chão cansados. – Por amor a deus, vocês não fazem nada e já estão cansados.

- Professor, não somos máquinas. Temos corações. Eles batem. E as vezes, batem muito depressa. – Diz Yamazaki.

- E o que isso interessa? – Reclama o professor.

- Quer dizer que nos cansamos. – Responde Eriol, seguindo o fundamento do amigo.

- Bem vamos lá fazer equipas. Querem escolher ou escolho eu? – Pergunta o professor.

- É melhor o professor. – Diz Naoko. O professor rapidamente começa a formar três equipas. Eriol, tinha ficado com a Tomoyo e com a Naoko. Yamazaki com a Rika e a Meilin. Shaoran com a Sakura e Chiharu.

Cada equipa agarra numa bola e começa a treinar uns passes. Chiharu parecia que fazia de propósito para perder a bola fazendo Sakura ir atrás dela.

Finalmente o professor manda-os parar, fazendo começar um jogo, ficando uma equipa como suplente. A equipa de Sakura tinha sido das primeiras equipas a jogar, contra a equipa de Tomoyo. A vantagem que a equipa da Sakura levava era muito grande. Numa tentativa de lançamento, Naoko empurra Sakura fazendo-a cair e esfolar os joelhos. As calças que tinha vestidas, ficam com um grande rasgão mostrando a ferida. Por sorte não era um corte fundo e ela estava tão bem como se nada tivesse acontecido. Levante-se e corre atrás da bola que tinha caído para um buraco. Sem ouvir os colegas a falarem para ela, desce o buraco entre vários arbustos e procura pela bola. Por azar acaba por escorregar. Espera de novo um impacte forte, mas sente novamente os braços que ampararam-na nas escadas. Os olhos antes fechados abrem-se e deparam-se com uns de cor âmbar.

- Shaoran. – Sussurra, a rapariga, baixinho, reconhecendo aqueles olhos. Não podia negar, ele era lindo. Aqueles olhos preenchiam os seus sonhos já algum tempo. Nunca iria admitir isso. Mas ela sabia que ele a tirava do serio.

Os olhos dele não paravam de olhar intensamente para os dela. Algo o prendia neles. Os olhos do rapaz tinha um brilho fora do normal, Sakura nunca tinha reparado naquele brilho intenso que a chamava. Mesmo que tenta-se ela não consegui-lhe ler a mente, como tanto desejava.

O tempo que parecia ter parado, volta a acção quando mais alguém vai ao encontro deles. Shaoran desvia o olhar da rapariga e depara-se com o professor. Os olhos do homem transmitiam uma preocupação que ate assustava o rapaz.

- O que aconteceu? – Pergunta. Finalmente Sakura da pela sua presença.

- Ela caiu. – Responde simplesmente Shaoran. O professor caminha até ela e pega-lhe ao colo tirando-a de lá. Shaoran fica uns segundos olhar o professor afastar-se com a rapariga em seu colo. Sabia que algo naquele acto não era inocente. Shaoran pega na bola e segue-os mais rápido que pode.

A rapariga continuava sem perceber como num abrir e fechar de olhos, tinha mudado de colo. Não era que este fosse mau, mas não fazia o seu coração palpitar como os anteriores. Rapidamente chega ao pé dos colegas e Tomoyo vem a correr para o pé de si.

- Estás bem? – Pergunta muito preocupada com amiga, que ainda encontrava-se nos braços do homem. Sakura salta de cima dos braços assustando o homem, mas esse prefere não dizer nada.

- Estou sim, só escorreguei. – Shaoran chega ao local, e a turma vai ter com ele como se ele viesse de uma guerra.

- Calma, fui só buscar a bola. – Reclama Shaoran. Chiharu, pendura-se em seu pescoço como uma lapa.

- Estava tão preocupada. – Diz a rapariga. Shaoran solta-se dela e vai ter com os rapazes, que estavam debaixo de um cesto encestando algumas bolas.

- Rapaziada, a aula acabou. Podem ir desequipar. – Diz o professor. Todos rapidamente começam a sair do local da aula. Sakura e Tomoyo eram as ultimas abandonar o local, quando o professor chama a rapariga de olhos esmeralda.

- Vai em frente Tomoyo, eu já lá vou ter. – Sem mais palavras, Tomoyo deixa a amiga sozinha com o professor. Shaoran que encontrava-se pouco a frente das amigas, repara na cena e para ficando a escuta da conversa.

- Sakura, estás bem? – Pergunta o professor com um ar muito preocupado, o que passa despercebido aos olhos esmeralda. – Caiste. Deves ter-te aleijado.

- Ah não professor. Eu estou bem. Vaso ruim não quebra. – Disse a rapariga com um lindo sorriso.

- Bem, tu sabes que podes sempre contar comigo. Eu preocupo-me muito contigo. És uma aluna que estimo muito. – Shaoran que ouvia a conversa encostado a uma parede longe dos olhares das outras pessoas, começa-se a irritar com o carinho que o homem sentia pela rapariga.

- Muito obrigada professor. – Shaoran não conseguia compreender como alguém conseguia ser tão inocente e fria ao mesmo tempo. Era uma combinação deliciosa para seus olhos.

- Eu reparei que não te das muito com outras pessoas. Se algum dia quiseres sair, ir dar uma volta, estarei ao teu dispor para te acompanhar. – Shaoran já não aguentava mais aquele atrevimento, e aproxima-se das duas pessoas, assustando o professor. – Adeus. – Disse antes de se afastar da rapariga, deixando esta sem perceber nada.

Sakura olha para trás e depara-se com Shaoran, com um olhar muito serio.

- Shaoran. – Exclama baixinho a rapariga.

- Não te aproximes muito dele. – Disse olhando friamente nos olhos esmeralda.

- O que estás a dizer? – Mas nesse instante ouve-se as vozes do resto da turma. Shaoran sai a correr em direcção oposta das vozes. Sakura fica sem entender nada. Sem muitas mais hipóteses, vai ate aos pequenos balneários desequipar-se.

O resto do dia passou normalmente. Shaoran nunca mais voltou a falar com Sakura, o que lhe deixava um certo sentimento de tristeza dentro de si.

Finalmente o final do dia tinha chegado. Sakura esperava a frente da escola pelo seu irmão. Ele tinha ligado dizendo que iria demorar um bocadinho. Mas já tinha passado vinte minutos e ainda não tinha chegado. A frente da escola, só encontravam-se três pessoas. Ela, um rapaz que nunca tinha visto e Shaoran, que conversava com o outro rapaz muito entretidos. Tomoyo já se tinha ido embora a muito tempo, deixando amiga apanhar a maior seca da sua vida. Tinha os fones nos ouvidos e os olhos colados na estrada, que nem repara em alguém aproximar-se e tira-lhe os fones. Com o susto, da um salto, caindo em cima da pessoa. Quando repara encontrava-se novamente entre os braços de Shaoran.

- Começo achar que tens uma certa atracção pelos meus braços. São sempre eles que te impedem de cair. – Brinca o rapaz sem a larga-la.

- Não brinques. Eu é que devo ter nascido com a caixa de Pandora dentro de mim. – Responde a rapariga. Shaoran dá-lhe um sorriso que era raro ver em sua cara. Finalmente ele solta-a, e encosta-se na parede e fica a olhar para ela, que já olhava novamente para a estrada.

- Não gosto que o professor de ginástica fale contigo. – Sakura volta-se assustar. Esperava tudo menos que ele disse-se aquilo.

- Porque?

- Ele gosta de ti. – Responde de um modo frio arrepiante. Sakura começava achar que ele e a Tomoyo andavam a ter conversas as escondidas. Ambos tinham teorias estranhíssimas.

- Não sejas parvo. Ninguém olharia para uma rapariga como eu.

- Porque não? És bonita… - Não consegue acabar. Já tinha uns grandes olhos esmeralda assustados a sua frente.

- O que? – Ela tinha a certeza que o tinha ouvido bem. Ele não a podia achar bonita.

- Tens razão. Não és bonita. – Ela suspira de alívio, mas algo dentro dela fica ferido com aquelas palavras. – És linda. – Sakura parecia que tinha perdido o chão debaixo de seus pés. Por sorte o Touya tinha acabado de chegar. Sem dizer mais nada, entra no carro afastando do rapaz, que viu o carro a afastar com uns olhos triste.

Mal chega a casa, corre até seu quarto e tranca-se lá dentro. Liga a aparelhagem e mete o volume no máximo, sem ligar aos comentários de morte do seu irmão.

- Ele só podia estar a gozar com a minha cara. Como ele iria achar-me linda. – Sakura falava para si enquanto olhava-se ao espelho observando-se. – Como eu me apaixonei por ele? – Finalmente tinha confessado para si. Não era a toa que todas as noites sonhava com ele. Não era a toa que sonhava em querer provar aqueles lábios tão proibidos.

O telemóvel começa a tocar em cima da mesa. Sakura olha para ele e vê o nome de Tomoyo no ecrã. A rapariga desliga a música e atende a chamada.

_- Sakura, não queres vir lanchar comigo? Estou na pastelaria do Shaoran. Sai agora do ensaio do coro._ – A rapariga de olhos esmeralda já começava achar perseguição. Por muito que preferisse ficar em casa, não podia negar ir ter com amiga, e poder depara-se mais uma vez com aqueles olhos de avelã.

- Está bem. Estou ai em cinco minutos. – Rapidamente desliga o telemóvel e sai de casa sem esperar permissão para sair.

Como tinha referido, em cinco minutos encontrava-se a frente da pastelaria onde a amiga esperava-a. Era a melhor pastelaria da zona. As donas eram as quatro irmãs do colega. Eram excelentes cozinheiras. Os seus maridos é que trabalhavam no ramo da empresa da família Li.

Vagarosamente entra, e a primeira pessoa que vê é amiga. Estava sentada na habitual mesa perto da janela. Sakura senta-se ao pé dela, mas ela continuava a olhar atentamente para a janela. Sakura sorri, nem precisava de ter olhado para ver quem era o dono da sua atenção. Sabia a muito que Tomoyo era apaixonada por Eriol. E era precisamente ele mais o Yamazaki, que comiam na esplanada da pastelaria.

- Olá. – Tomoyo olha para amiga notando finalmente a sua presença.

- O que vão desejar? – Aquela voz era o tormento para Sakura. De todos os empregados do local, tinha de ser Shaoran a ir atende-las.

- Eu queria um sumo de laranja apenas. – Responde Tomoyo. – E tu Sakura?

- Eu? Há, eu quero um sumo de morango, se faz favor. – Disse desviando os olhos do rapaz.

- Claro. É para já. – Vagarosamente afasta-se da mesa das raparigas.

- Não sei se é por estar a trabalhar, ou se é por estar longe dos amigos. Mas ele é muito mais simpático. – Diz Tomoyo olhando o rapaz a falar com as irmãs.

- Pois. Mandaste-me vir aqui, mas foi para olhares para o Eriol. Devo ter cara de vela ou de babete não? – Diz Sakura, tentado manter o assunto longe do rapaz de olhos de avelã.

- Desculpa. Não fiz de propósito. Não sabia que ele estaria aqui. – Tenta desculpar-se a rapariga de cabelos preto.

- Tá, tá. Deixa isso. – Os seus pedidos chegam a mesa. Tomoyo, mal começa a beber o seu, vira a sua atenção novamente para Eriol. Sakura estava mais interessada nas mãos. Mas perde logo, quando vê um papel dobrado ao lado do seu copo. Olha para o rapaz e este lhe sorri, com um sorriso cúmplice. Retira o bilhete de cima da mesa e guarda-o dentro da mala. Bebe o seu sumo num abrir e fechar de olhos.

- Tomoyo, desculpa mas tenho de ir. Falamos amanhã. – Sakura, retira o dinheiro, deixando em cima da mesa e sai, sem esperando resposta da amiga.

Sai da pastelaria a correr e vai ate a um parque diversões perto da sua casa. Cansada, senta-se num baloiço e retira o papel dentro da mala.

" _Preciso de falar contigo. Vem ter comigo as nove da noite, ao jardim do pinguim. Shaoran."_

O seu coração parecia que tinha parado. Aquelas letras davam-lhe uma certa esperança, sobre um amor correspondido. Sem pensar em mais nada, dirige-se ate casa. Para poder-se arranjar para a noite.

**_Continua..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Então o que acharam? Quero receber criticas boas e más. _**

**_Espero que tenham gostado..._**

**_Até ao proximo capitlo_**

**_Daniela Alex_**


	2. Começo

_**Paredes de Sonho**_

_**Capitulo 2- Começo**_

Mesmo ainda ser cedo, parecia que estava em cima da hora. Dirige-se até a casa-de-banho, para tomar um banho bem demorado. Depois do banho vinha a pior parte. A roupa. Era nestas alturas que sentia falta de ter uma mãe para aconselhar. Tinha sempre desenrascado sozinha, mas não sabia como se vestir para um encontro. Mal acaba-se de vestir ouve o seu irmão a chama-la para jantar.

- Touya, depois de jantar terei de sair um bocado. – Informa o irmão. O seu pai hoje chegaria tarde, por causa das aulas que dava a noite.

- O pai não gosta que saias. – Repreende o irmão.

- É só ir ter com a Tomoyo. Sabes, é que ela tinha um namorado. Mas ele acabou com ela hoje. E ela ligou-me agora para ir ter com ela ao parque do pinguim. Eu prometo que volto antes do pai. Por favor. – Já tinha o hábito de mentir em casos extremos. Não gostava, mas muito menos que o pai e o irmão se metessem na sua vida. Ela gostava da privacidade que ela obrigava a eles darem.

- Está bem. Mas se chegares depois, digo que saíste sem eu ter visto.

- Obrigado Touya. – Tão rápido como o possível, Sakura limpou o prato. Rapidamente levanta os seus talheres e sai de casa sem dizer mais nada.

Ainda faltava meia hora para a hora marcada. Mas ela não conseguia ficar mais tempo em casa. Quando lá chega, vê um vulto sentado num dos baloiços. Vagarosamente aproxima-se, e reconhece o vulto imediatamente como sendo Shaoran. O seu coração sente-se feliz por vê-lo ali muito mais cedo que o combinado. Vai-se aproximando dele até que ele dá pela sua presença.

- Eu pensava que nunca viveria para ver este momento. Sakura Kinomoto chegando antes do tempo. – Diz o rapaz com um lindo sorriso no gosto.

- Se me chamaste para gozar comigo, vou-me embora. – Sakura já tinha começado a andar na direcção em que tinha vindo, quando sente os braços do jovem a envolverem a sua cintura, não deixando a rapariga andar mais.

- Desculpa. – Diz o rapaz, enquanto encosta a sua cara na cova do pescoço da rapariga.

- O que me queres? – Diz Sakura, adorando a sensação de estar entre aqueles braços.

- Quero-te a ti. – A rapariga paralisa ao ouvir aquelas palavras. O único som que se ouvia era as árvores a mexerem com o movimento do vento.

- Como assim? – Pergunta a rapariga baralhada. Shaoran, vira-a entre os seus braços, deixando-a de frente para si. Ela levanta a cabeça, fazendo com que o olhar permanecesse um num outro.

- Eu amo-te. – Diz o rapaz. O coração de Sakura parecia que queria saltar-lhe do peito. Os olhos de ambos encaravam-se de uma forma intensa e significativa. Sakura não sabia se ele estava a gozar, se estava apenas ali para brincar com os seus sentimentos. Não importava agora nada, apenas aquelas palavras tinham-lhe aquecido por dentro, parecia que tinha nascido de novo.

Shaoran começa aproximar mais o rosto até que encosta os lábios frios aos da jovem. Sakura sente um arrepio frio a subir-lhe pelo corpo todo. Os olhos fecham-se e a boca começa a mover-se como uma dança com os lábios do rapaz. O tempo parecia ter parado. O único barulho que se ouvia era o som do vento dançando com as folhas das árvores. Vagarosamente vão-se afastando, mas mantendo o contacto visual. Os olhos da rapariga mostravam a explosão de sentimentos que existia dentro dela. Shaoran assusta-se e afasta-se ligeiramente mas sem larga-la.

- Desculpa. Tu deves-me odiar. – A voz dele não conseguia disfarçar a dor ao dizer aquelas palavras.

- Não. Não te odeio. Eu também te amo. Mas… mas foi tudo tão rápido. – Responde Sakura aproximando-se mais dele. – Eu não sei quando comecei a gostar de ti. Mas todas as noites sonho contigo, e fico sempre triste quando falas mal de mim e…

- É para manter as aparências. – Interrompe o rapaz. - Eu só faço o que os meus pais pedem. Os meus amigos são importantes para negócios. Eu sei que é jogo sujo. Mas eu não posso dizer que não. E eu gosto deles. Mesmo eles sendo egoístas, egocêntricos, e tudo mais que achares, mas eles tão sempre ajudar. Mas eu amo-te, e preciso de ti. Começou a doer quando eles falam mal de ti. Mas eles não te conhecem, e o pior é que não fazem um esforço.

- Eu sei. Eu não sou propriamente uma pessoa que possa ser útil. – Mesmo com o coração apertado, não conseguia de deixar de sorrir.

- Eu preciso de ti. – Acabando de dizer essas palavras volta a juntar os seus lábios aos da rapariga. Os beijos que se seguiram já tinham todo o sentimento que tinham escondido. Eles sentiam-se completos. Não precisavam mais de respirar, bastava sentir os lábios um do outro. Mas não conseguem aguentar muito tempo sem ar. – Namora comigo. – Pede o rapaz surpreendendo a rapariga.

- Mas como? Como fazemos? Os teus amigos não gostam de mim. Tu não os podes deixar. – Era perigoso namorarem, mas ela sabia que se ele estivesse consciente disso ela não iria recusar.

- Eu sei. E tenho pensado muito nisto. Só hoje é que tive coragem de enfrentar os nossos problemas. Vamos manter em segredo por enquanto. – Disse enquanto a sua mão acariciava a face delicada da jovem.

- Sim. Eu aceito. – Disse com um sorriso bobo na cara. Iam para iniciar outro beijo quando o telefone da rapariga começa a tocar. Sem muitas alternativas ela atende a chamada.

- Sim?

- _Monstrenga, onde andas? O pai deve estar a chegar, vem para casa._ – Diz a voz de Touya no outro lado da linha. Sem esperar a resposta da irmã ele desliga.

- Desculpa. Era o meu irmão. Tenho de ir para casa antes que o meu pai chegue. – Desculpa-se a rapariga.

- Não faz mal. Eu logo ligo-te. – Sakura antes de sair a correr em direcção a sua casa, dá um último beijo intenso ao namorado.

Sakura começa a correr em direcção a sua casa. Mesmo com a tentação de olhar para trás, resiste porque sabia que tinha pouco tempo antes de o pai chegar. Assim que avistou a sua casinha amarela, suspirou de alivio ao repara que o seu pai não tinha chegado. Entram em casa descalça-se e vai-se deitar no sofá ao lado do irmão que via um filme qualquer que passava na televisão. No instante em que acaba de se deitar ouve-se um carro a parar a porta de casa. Não era preciso ver quem era. O pai dos dois jovens em poucos segundos entrava em casa.

- Boa noite meninos. O que ainda estão a fazer acordados? Sakura vai para a cama filha. Amanhã tens aulas. – Disse o homem enquanto espalhava pastas e papeis pela mesa da sala.

- Pois é pai. Não tinha visto as horas. Vou já dormir. Ate manha. – Sakura despede-se do pai e do irmão e vai rapidamente para o quarto.

Mal ouve o trinco da porta a fechar, o telemóvel em seu bolço toca. O seu coração começa a palpitar mais rápido. Retira o aparelho e vê o nome do namorado no monitor. Agradecia por terem trocado o número de telefone entre todos da turma.

- Estou? – Responde ao atender a chamada.

- _Chegaste antes do teu pai?_ – Pergunta a voz do rapaz.

- Por pouco. Foi o tempo de eu sentar-me no sofá e ele chegar. – Explica a rapariga enquanto tentava despir-se. Num movimento mais brusco deixa cair o telefone no chão. Aproveitando rapidamente veste a parte de cima do pijama. – Desculpa. Estava a vestir o pijama e o telemóvel caiu.

- _Só tu para acontecer isto._ – Responde a voz marota.

- Não gozes. – Disse meio envergonhada. Já de luz apagada, mete-se debaixo dos lençóis bem aconchegada.

_- Vai ser difícil amanhã ver-te. _

- Porque? – Pergunta a rapariga já quase a dormir.

_- Não vou poder beijar-te. Vai ser difícil._

- Também acho. Mas vai ter de ser. Um dia poderemos ficar normalmente. – A voz de sono já se notava, o que deixava o rapaz estranhamente feliz.

_- Vai dormir. Te manha. Dorme bem meu anjo. _– Despede-se o rapaz.

- Até manha. Dorme bem. – O rapaz desliga o telemóvel, mas a rapariga nem nota. Os olhos já estavam fechados e dormia agarrada ao aparelho com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

O sol já raiava no céu. E como todas as manhas, Sakura ainda dormia sem ouvir o despertador. Dormia tão profundamente, mas acaba por ser acordada, pelo telemóvel a vibrar em seus braços. Sobressaltada acorda e vê que acabar de receber uma mensagem

"_Acorda meu anjo se não vais-te atrasar"_

Como um milagre, ao acabar de ler a mensagem de Shaoran, a rapariga levanta-se da cama rapidamente. E ainda mais rápido vestiu-se. Mas demora uns dez minutos a tentar por alguma maquilhagem e arranjar bem o cabelo. Ao descer para o pequeno-almoço, depara-se com o irmão a levantar-se para ir chama-la. O rapaz ao ver a irmã já pronta paralisa.

- O que aconteceu? – Pergunta espantado.

- Nada. – Responde a jovem simplesmente. O pequeno-almoço desaparece mais rápido que o costume. – Vamos? – Pergunta impaciente.

- Mas ainda é cedo…

- Vamos. – Diz a jovem já a sair de casa. Touya, sem muitas hipóteses acaba de comer rapidamente e vai ter com a irmã que já estava encostada ao carro com um ar impaciente. O caminho até a escola foi feito normalmente sem muitas falas. Ao estacionar para a irmã sair, Touya agarra o braço da irmã impedindo ela sair.

- Porque tanta presa, monstrenga? E porque tens os olhos pintados. – Ele sempre fora um irmão galinha, e aquelas questões não admiravam a jovem.

- Apeteceu. Adeus. – Sai do carro e vai em direcção a sala. Pelo caminho do corredor depara-se com o grupinho habitual a rir-se abertamente. Passa por eles e não diz nada. Dá alguns passos e o telemóvel começa a vibrar.

"_Estás linda. Isso tudo é para mim"_

Um pequeno sorriso aparece no seu rosto, dá uma pequena olhada para o grupo e vê Shaoran a olhar para ela com um sorriso tímido e disfarçado para os amigos não verem. A rapariga retorna o seu caminho até a sala, onde depara-se com a amiga a ler um livro qualquer que era maior que a sua mão.

- Bom dia Tomoyo. – Cumprimenta Sakura alegremente.

- Sakura? Que se passa hoje contigo? – Pergunta amiga preocupada.

- Nada. Estou de bom humor apenas. – O telemóvel começa a vibrar novamente. Em alguns minutos já tinham trocado mais de vinte mensagens.

- Então namorado novo? – Pergunta Tomoyo.

- Ah não, não. É apenas uma amiga minha de outra escola. Ela anda com uns problemas com os pais. Sabes como é ne? – Era estranho ver a melhor amiga a cair nas suas mentiras. Mas sabia que neste momento não tinha outra alternativa se não ser mentir.

O barulho no corredor do nada aumenta o volume. As raparigas já sabiam que era o grupinho aproximar-se. Sakura sente novamente o coração acelerar. Os rapazes, como se pró destino, vão-se mesmo encostar ao lado das duas amigas. As raparigas do grupo estavam entretidas a estudar alguma coisa. Shaoran estava de costas para a namorada, e ao reparar que ninguém repara pega-lhe na mão durante alguns segundos. Sakura tinha subido aos céus. Aquelas mãos quentes e macias, que não sentia desde da noite anterior. Mas o toque é interrompido por Chiharu que se tinha agarrado a ele. Mas por sorte o professor chega nesse instante, fazendo eles se separarem.

* * *

O resto da semana correu sempre assim. Trocavam mensagens, batiam-se sem querer nos corredores, encontravam-se a noite no parque. Mas tinham conseguido manter o segredo. Shaoran não dava nenhuma explicação aos amigos, eles tentavam perguntar, mas nunca obtinham resposta. Sakura mentia todos os dias. Havia sempre alguma amiga com algum problema ou então alguma amiga que não falava a muito. Tomoyo parecia acreditar, o que era um grande alívio para Sakura.

Finalmente, sexta-feira tinha chegado. E isso incluía mais uma aula de ginástica. E tudo acontecia como de costume. Sakura e Tomoyo eram as primeiras a irem para os balneários aproveitando estar vazio para terem conversas mais privadas.

- Ai o Eriol hoje está tão lindo. – Diz Tomoyo com uns olhos brilhantes. Sakura apenas conseguia sorrir. De certo que antes não sentia nenhuma esperança que a amiga poderia a vir namorar com o seu amado. Mas depois de ter ouvido a confissão de Shaoran já achava tudo possível. – Eu acho que ele hoje esteve a olhar para mim. Depois comentou algo com o Shaoran e eu vi-o a sorrir. Ai queria ser uma mosca. – Sakura apenas sorri e acena para mostrar que a estava a ouvir. Mas sabia que o sorriso não era para amiga, e sim para ela. Mas não podia dizer nada.

Aquele sentimento de culpa estava a consumi-la por dentro. Queria tanto poder partilha a sua felicidade com alguém. Mas não podia.

Os seus pensamentos são interrompidos pelos risos histéricos de Meilin que acabava de entrar nos balneários com o resto do grupo das amigas. Sakura e Tomoyo ao vê-las, vestem-se o mais rápido possível para saírem daquele cubículo pequeno.

E continuava tudo na mesma. Eram as primeiras a sair e pelo caminho encontravam os rapazes. Mas eram sempre elas que subiam as escadas a frente. Chegando ao local da aula, o professor já lá estava a distribuir pinos pelo campo, marcando pequenos terrenos de actividades.

Ao ver os alunos chegarem o homem dá um pequeno sorriso e acaba o que fazia rapidamente. Sakura estava sentada ao lado de Tomoyo num canto, longe dos rapazes, e o professor senta-se ao lado dela.

- Então estas melhor? A queda da última aula foi um bocado forte. – Todas as raparigas derretiam-se com aquele sorriso, Sakura apenas se sentia feliz. Tomoyo por sua vez, dizia que o professor devia de ir fazer uma publicidade alguma pasta de dentes.

- Estou bem, professor. Eu, cai-o em todas as aulas. – Sakura olhava em direcção ao professor mas a sua atenção estava no namorado que tomava atenção a conversa com um ar muito sério.

- Melhor, ela cai todos os dias. – Diz Tomoyo. Ela tinha um sorriso de caso. Era um sorriso que deixava a Sakura com medo de ouvir as ideias malucas da cabeça da amiga. Mas sabia que não ia escapar. Iria ouvi-las de qualquer forma.

- Bem eu faço anos amanhã como vocês sabem. – As duas raparigas apenas afirmaram com a cabeça. – Então pensei em convidar a vossa turma. Já que me dou muito bem com ela. Queria que vocês as duas pelo menos fossem.

- Claro professor. A gente vai. Não é Sakura? – Tomoyo parecia ansiosa. Ela queria muito dar-se com o resto da turma. Sakura queria ver amiga feliz, então acaba por concordar com ela. O professor feliz sai de ao pé das duas jovens e vai falar com o resto da turma que já se encontrava toda no local. Pelo que deu a entender todos tinham concordado a ir. Também já era de esperar. Eram como amigos.

A aula correu como costume. Sakura conseguiu estar mais tempo no chão do que em pé. Ou porque escorregava na bola, ou nos atacadores que teimavam a desatar-se, ou era alguma das meninas que a empurravam "acidentalmente" ou tentava apanhar a bola em grande velocidade e acabava por escorregar.

Como destino, ouve bolas a irem parar o buraco. Sakura desce e tenta procurar a bola. Mas essa não estava visível. Ainda tentou ir ver se tinha ido para um barracão de arrumações que lá se encontrava, já que o buraco tinha uma pequena entrada nas traseiras da escola, mas nem sinal dela. Estava já para subir, quando uma bola lhe bate na barriga fazendo cair. Por sorte a queda tinha sido pequena, devido aos rápidos reflexos da rapariga conseguisse agarrar a um ramo e suavizar a queda, mas ficando com alguns cortes nas mãos. Começa a ouvir passos a deslizarem pela terra. Era incrível como ninguém dava a volta para ir ao local. Sakura assusta-se ao ver que alguém a pega ao colo. Não precisava de ver para sabe quem era.

- Eu perco-te de vista uns segundos e ficas logo aleijada? – Pergunta Shaoran enquanto metia a namorada na posição vertical.

- Foi a bola que alguém mandou agora que me fez cair. Bateu-me na barriga. – A rapariga levanta ligeiramente a camisola até ao umbigo para dar visualidade ao rapaz ver a grande marca vermelha.

- Eu mato aquele Eriol. Como ele foi fazer um chute destes. Isso deve de te doer. – Os seus olhos transmitiam um sentimento de preocupação que a jovem nunca pensara ver neles. – Vamos subir. Não quero que o professor venha aqui. A seguir a aula encontramo-nos aqui. – O rapaz dá um beijo a namorada, e pega na bola e volta pelo caminho que antes tinha feito. Sakura encosta-se a uma pequena arvore com um sorriso e vê a bola a cair a sua frente.

- Estúpida. Porque não olhaste para o cimo das árvores. – Ralha Sakura com ela própria. Pega na bola e segue o caminho antes feito pelo namorado. Chega ao local da aula e o professor já estava a mandar todos embora.

- Sakura. Aleijaste-te outra vez? – Pergunta o professor ao ver as mãos da rapariga. Sakura tinha reparado que o namorado estava parado no meio do caminho a olhar para eles.

"_Ele está a chamar atenção"-_Pensa Sakura. – Não foi nada. Bem professor, eu tenho de ir. Tenho coisas combinada. Até manha. – Despede-se do professor e sai a correr em direcção aos balneários. Ao passar pelo namorado desacelera o passo. – Ciumento. – Diz baixinho para ser ele apenas a ouvir, e sai novamente a correr ao encontro da amiga.

As aulas já tinham acabado, e já estava tudo a regressar a suas casas. Sakura esperava pelo namorado, sentada no chão do local combinado. Já lá estava a dez minutos e ele ainda não tinha aparecido. De repente ouve-se uns passos em velocidade apresada. Shaoran vinha a correr como se estivesse a fugir de alguém.

- Ainda aqui estás. Que bom. – Respira o rapaz aliviado por ver a namorada. Aproxima-se dela e abraça-a com força, como se estivesse medo que ela fugisse. – Como está a tua mão?

- Pronta para outra. – Responde com um grande sorriso no rosto. – Porque vinhas a correr.

- Varias razões. Primeiro, estava atrasado. Segunda para a minha prima não me ver. – Responde Shaoran. Sakura deita a cabeça no colo do namorado e esse aproveita para dar festas os cabelos e dar pequenos beijos pelo rosto.

- Não sabia que eras ciumento. – Brinca a rapariga ao lembrar-se da cena depois da aula de ginástica.

- Ele gosta de ti. – A voz do rapaz parecia ter ficado muito seria. Sakura já estava habituada as mudanças de humor do rapaz.

- Tu e a Tomoyo andam a ter conversas em privadas nas minhas costas? Que ideia vocês tem de ele gostar de mim. É meu professor, apenas isso. E além do mais ele dá se muito melhor com a meninas de ouro. – Sakura começava-se a irritar com aquela teoria.

- Aceitaste o convite para amanhã não foi?

- Sim. Mas não por mim. Eu sabia que vocês iam. E pronto.

- O que tem nos irmos?

- O Eriol.

- O que tem o Eriol. – A voz do rapaz transparecia de ciúme, o que deixava Sakura feliz.

- A Tomoyo gosta dele. – Disse entre risos.

- Desde de quando? – Shaoran parecia que tinha acabado de ver um milagre e não acreditava.

- Do ano passado. – Responde como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia. Nesse momento o telemóvel de Shaoran começa a tocar. O rapaz atende sem muita vontade.

_- Shaoran onde estás? Vem trabalhar imediatamente_. – Mesmo com o telefone longe do ouvido o rapaz conseguia ouvir os gritos femininos, assim como Sakura que olhava para o namorado com uma cara espantada.

- Era a minha irmã. Já devia de estar na pastelaria. Vais lá hoje? – Pergunta o rapaz, quando os dois iam a caminhar em direcção ao portão. A escola estava deserta, por isso o risco de serem apanhados era mínimo. Mas mesmo assim mantinham entre eles uma distância significativa.

- Posso tratar disso. O Eriol deve de lá estar. Logo a Tomoyo vai querer ir. – Sakura dá um pequeno riso maléfico. Era estranho como a rapariga mudava dependente da companhia. Ela era completamente diferente de como a conhecia. Mas amava-a cada vez mais vendo as suas manias e hábitos que nunca tinha reparado. Chegando a última esquina antes dos portões despedem-se e Shaoran sai primeiro da escola, para não darem a entender as pessoas que estavam a espera dos pais, que eles tinham um caso.

Já tinha perdido o namorado de vista, sendo assim já podia ir para casa novamente. Mal acaba de cruzar o portão, o telemóvel toca. Sakura não precisava muito para saber quem era.

_- Sakura, vamos a pastelaria?_ – Pergunta a voz da amiga muito feliz.

- Sim, estava a pensar em ligar-te para irmos lá. Estame apetecer aquelas empadas que lá vendem. – Diz Sakura já caminhando para o local combinado. – Estou já a caminho de lá. Te já. – Acabando de falar desliga.

**_Continua..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Aqui esta outro capuitulo, espero que gostem... Va la comentem :(**_

_**Bem mas mesmo assim queria agradeçer a Ren e a Cleo por terem lido e comentado... Muito obrigadaaaa :D**_

_**Ate a próxima...**_


	3. Festa de anos

_Desculpem a demora, mas é complicado com a escola, mas bem aqui vai outro capitulo divirtam-seeee_

...

_**Paredes de Sonho**_

_**Capitulo 3 - Festa de anos  
**_

Em menos de cinco minutos já se encontrava no local. Não era para estranhar, o grupinho da turma já estar todo sentado na esplanada a comer, e a falar bem alto, riam-se de coisas que só eles percebiam. Havia um casal de idosos sentado ao lado deles, que se encontrava um bocado incomodados com o barulho e fumo dos cigarros que eles fumavam seguidos uns aos outros. Sakura entra na pastelaria, e vê a amiga já na mesma mesa de sempre. O olhar dela estava vidrado no grupinho, mas por milagre sente a presença da amiga.

- Eu já pedi. – Informa Tomoyo.

- O que pediste?

- O de sempre. E uma empada, não te preocupes. – Nesse momento uma das irmãs de Shaoran deposita na mesa o pedido. Em silêncio começam a comer.

Um grande estouro de algo a cair-se é ouvido por todo o local. As raparigas assustadas olham. Mas tinha sido simplesmente Shaoran que tinha deixado cair uma bandeja, por ter estado a ler uma mensagem ao mesmo tempo. Sakura, estava assustada, não por o barulho, mas pelas feições do namorado. Estava sério e parecia tenso. Deixa a bandeja em cima de uma mesa, e segue para a cozinha. Mas o que não fica lá muito tempo. Tinha tirado o avental e vai furioso para pé dos amigos que estranham atitude dele. Bem tentavam perguntar, mas ele não abria a boca. O telemóvel estava em numa das suas mãos. O que parecia que apertava com força. Tomoyo já tinha voltado a comer, quando olhava para Eriol. Nem tinha notado na preocupação da amiga, nem no olhar constante que lançava a Shaoran. Sakura pega no telemóvel, e manda uma mensagem ao rapaz. Mesmo que tentava perguntar o que tinha ele não respondia. Mas tinha mudado de expressão. Já não estava tão tenso, e já estava a sorrir. Assim que acabam de comer, as duas amigas despedem-se e vai cada uma pelo seu caminho. Sakura, por sorte ou azar, passa mesmo por detrás do grupo. Meilin, ao vê-la passar estica a perna fazendo a rapariga de olhos esmeralda cair. Devido ao chão ser de pedra rasga as calças e esfola os joelhos. As raparigas começam a rir, menos Shaoran que parecia numa luta interior. Não sabia o que fazer. Se levantava-se e se ia ajuda-la, ou ficava ali para não chamar atenção. Mas Eriol levanta-se e vai ajuda-la a levantar-se. Shaoran, aproveita e imita o amigo, como se o imita-se.

- Estás bem? – Pergunta Eriol. Sakura já estava de pé, mas o joelho doía-lhe imenso, o que custava de ficar na posição vertical, o que implicava que Eriol ainda a segurava pela cintura. O que não estava agradar a Shaoran.

- Meilin, não devias de ter feito isto. Ela aleijou-se muito. E podia ter sido pior. – Ralha Shaoran.

- Hei, calma priminho. Foi um acidente. – Era estranho ver Shaoran a ralhar seja com quem fosse, e muito mais era vê-lo a ralhar com a prima. Meilin nunca tinha se sentido tão ofendida. Rapidamente Meilin levanta-se sendo imitada por todas as raparigas. Despedem-se dos rapazes e vão-se embora sem ao menos preocupar-se com a rapariga ferida.

- Queres que te leve para casa? – Pergunta Eriol.

- Não. Eu levo-a. Eu vou embora já. Não me custa nada leva-la a casa. Moras perto, não é? – Pergunta Shaoran, tentando não mostrar que sabia onde a rapariga morava.

- Não. É uns kilometros daqui. É depois do parque do pinguim. – Responde a rapariga.

- Há, sendo assim é melhor seres tu a levar. Fica na mesma direcção da tua casa. – Diz por fim Eriol. Sakura nota algo diferente no olhar do rapaz, mas decide esquecer. Nunca tinha prestado atenção nele. Shaoran, com ajuda dos amigos, mete Sakura as costas e começa o percurso até a casa da jovem.

- Sabes, se o meu irmão me vê assim, contigo, acho que é capaz de te matar. – Avisa Sakura, segurando fortemente o rapaz, mas dava para o rapaz respirar perfeitamente. Era tão agradável, estar a sentir o corpo do namorado próximo do dela. Ate se esquecia da dor.

- Não me preocupo. – Responde friamente. Sakura assusta-se e solta ligeiramente o rapaz. O que faz ele notar atitude da rapariga. – Que se passa?

- Nada. Apenas como falas-te assustou-me. Estás arrependido, não é? – Os olhos de esmeralda começaram a encher de lágrimas.

- Não é nada disso. Eu amo-te. E não estou nada arrependido de namorar contigo. Só eu ao ver-te ser maltratada pela Meilin irrita-me. – Responde o rapaz já com a sua voz caridosa. Finalmente encontravam-se a frente da casa da jovem.

- O meu irmão nem o meu pai estão. – Avisa Sakura ao reparar a falta dos dois carros a frente da casa, como habitualmente costumavam estar. Sakura estende as chaves ao rapaz, convidando-o a entrar. Shaoran entra na pequena casa sem tirar a rapariga das costas. Sakura indica o seu quarto e ele leva-a lá e deita-a na cama.

- Onde esta algo para desinfectar a ferida? – Pergunta o rapaz.

- Estão no armário da casa-de-banho. É a porta a frente. – Responde a rapariga. Assim que o rapaz sai, ela tira vagarosamente as calças. Mas o tecido estava pedaços colado ao sangue seco da ferida o que fazia doer mais. Vagarosamente, tenta-se levantar para ir buscar uns calções, mas acaba por cair. Por sorte Shaoran entrava nesse momento e consegue suavizar a queda.

- Onde ias? – Pergunta o rapaz sem notar que a rapariga tinha tirado as calças e encontrava-se só de cuecas.

- Buscar… ah… calções. – Gagueja a rapariga. Shaoran nesse momento repara na falta de roupa da jovem. Tentado mantendo-se serio, pega na rapariga ao colo e deita-a de novo da cama.

- Onde estão? – Pergunta de costas para esconder as faces coradas. Sakura apenas aponta para o armário. Shaoran pega nos primeiros que vê e dá a jovem para ela vestir. Mas ele continuava de costas. Só depois de receber autorização da namorada é que volta-se a virar para ela, e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, começa a desinfectar a ferida. Nesse momento o telefone do rapaz começa a tocar. Shaoran olha para o monitor, mas decide não atender.

- Não vais atender? – Pergunta a rapariga estranhando atitude do namorado.

- É a Meilin. Não me apetece ouvi-la. – Justifica-se o rapaz no momento em que acabava o tratamento ao joelho. O telefone tocou várias vezes, mas o rapaz nem se mexia para ir ver quem lhe ligava.

- O que aconteceu hoje na pastelaria? – Pergunta Sakura, recordando da cena que tinha presenciado.

- Estou apenas cansado. E tinham estragado o momento em que estava contigo. – O rapaz começa-se a deitar em cima dela, depositando um beijo nos lábios macios da namorada. – Acho que pelo natal te vou oferecer umas almofadas.

- Porque? – Sakura estranha o comentário do rapaz.

- Para te colar ao corpo. Passas mais tempo do teu dia no chão do que em pé. E assim não te ias magoar. – Responde o rapaz. Sakura não consegue conter a felicidade por ver que o rapaz se importava tanto com ela. – Se calhar é melhor ir embora. Se o teu pai ou o teu irmão chegarem e verem-me aqui ainda me matam. – Disse Shaoran em pé ao lado da cama. Sakura começa-se a levantar, mas o rapaz impede-a, fazendo continuar deitada. – Eu sei o caminho, descansa a perna. Amanhã de certo que nos vemos à noite não é?

- Sim, mas não penses o pior. É só porque a Tomoyo quis. Ela quer tentar aproximar-se do Eriol. – Responde a rapariga já imaginando as ideias do rapaz. Tinha que admitir que a teoria do namorado e da amiga às vezes fazia sentido. O rapaz despede-se da moça com um beijo na boca e sai da pequena casa amarela onde a jovem habitava.

Sakura continuava deitada a olhar para o tecto e a pensar na reviravolta que a sua vida tinha tomado. Tinha-se apaixonado por o rapaz que pensava odiar, e por incrível ele também amava-a. O professor de ginástica era também apaixonado por ela. Tinha passado de alguém, para uma pessoa desejada.

Tinha perdido a noção do tempo, quando volta à realidade, já eram horas de jantar. O seu pai acabava de entrar no quarto, anunciando a sua chegada.

- Que aconteceu ao teu joelho, filha? – Pergunta o homem preocupado.

- Ah, caí. Não é nada de mais. Olha, amanhã tenho uns anos de um amigo. É à noite. Será que poderei ir? – Tinha de mentir, não podia dizer que era os anos de um professor.

- Oh filha. Eu amanhã não estarei em casa à noite. Tenho de ir a uma convenção arqueológica fora da cidade. Estarei fora uma semana. E o teu irmão também ligou ainda a bocado a dizer que passara o fim-de-semana fora.

- Mas pai, não faz mal. Eu sei tomar conta de mim. Eu prometo chegar a casa cedo. – Implorava a jovem.

- Está bem. Já és grandinha para saber tomar conta de ti. Podes ir. – Sakura salta para cima do pai, tamanha era a felicidade dela. Era raro o pai deixa-la sair à noite, muito mais deixa-la um fim-de-semana sozinha. Normalmente tinha de ficar em casa do avô, que morava noutra cidade, não que não gostasse de estar com ele, mas a viagem de comboio demorava duas horas, o que cansava muito a jovem. A dor na perna já não existia mais, o que deu para a jovem ajudar o pai com o jantar. Mesmo sem jeito, gostava de cozinhar. O telemóvel estava sempre a vibrar, o que deixava um sorriso estranho no rosto do pai da rapariga, mas Sakura nem notava devido à sua própria felicidade.  
Rapidamente as horas passaram, fazendo assim a rapariga começar a ficar com sono e ir deitar-se. Em poucos minutos deixa-se de dormir como um anjo.

A manha nasceu muito rápido para a opinião da jovem. Sem muita vontade levanta-se ainda sonolenta. Chegando a cozinha só se encontrava um papel escrito pelo seu pai e algum dinheiro para o fim-de-semana. Finamente estava sozinha. Era tudo tão novo para ela. Pega numa taça e enche-a de cereais com leite. Sem vontade de ficar na cozinha, leva a comida para a sala, e sentada no sofá vendo algo desinteressante na televisão ia comendo. O tempo ia passando, e a rapariga não se mexia. Andava a passar por todos os canais sem ver nada de interessante na TV. Rapidamente chegue a hora de almoço, assim como a fome. Mas a rapariga queria tudo menos ir fazer algo para comer. Assim faz a coisa mais simples. Veste-se rapidamente e sai de casa a procura de um local onde possa comer. Sem ter noção de por onde andava, acaba por parar a frente da pastelaria do namorado. Era um bom local para comer alguma coisa, costumava ter uns bons salgados, e isso chegava para a jovem. Entra no local, e encontra-o praticamente vazio. Há hora de almoço já tinha passado, só três clientes e algum dos empregados é que ainda almoçava. Sakura senta na mesa do costume e fica a espera de ser atendida.

- Sozinha aqui? – Exclama Shaoran ao ver a namorada ali.

- Vim almoçar. Estou sozinha em casa. – Responde ainda pensando do que iria pedir. Shaoran senta-se na cadeira a frente dela, o que espanta a rapariga.

- Posso almoçar comigo? Ainda não comi também. – Sakura sorri e afirma com a cabeça. – Que vais comer?

- Ainda não sei. Decide tu. – Estavam agir como duas pessoas apaixonadas, podiam agir assim, não estava lá ninguém que interessa-se. Shaoran levanta-se e em pouco tempo chega com um prato de bitoque que tinham um ar e um aroma muito agradável. Vagarosamente começaram a comer em silêncio. Era estranho estarem os dois juntos naturalmente, sem ninguém ver, excepto duas irmãs do jovem que observavam a cena atrás do balcão muito animadas.

No final de terem almoçado, o rapaz rapidamente retira os pratos e trás uma enorme mousse de chocolate para a rapariga. Os olhos dela começam a brilhar, como se tivesse encontrado um saco cheio de diamantes. Em poucos segundos a sobremesa desaparece da tigela.

- Estava óptimo, obrigada. Quanto é? – Pergunta a rapariga já tirando a carteira dentro da mala.

- Uma tarde. – Responde o rapaz com um sorriso enigmático, deixando a rapariga sem perceber. O rapaz sorri ao ver a inocência na cara da rapariga. – Quero passar a tarde contigo. Só nós dois, num local onde sabemos que ninguém apareça para nos interromper. – A rapariga fica ainda alguns segundos séria, mas de repente um brilho invulgar aparece nos olhos da moça.

- Em minha casa. – Diz apenas, antes de se levantar e começar a caminhar para a saída sendo seguida pelo namorado ainda pasmado com atitude da rapariga.

Caminharam vagarosamente pelas ruas meias desertas devido à hora que era. Em poucos minutos chegaram a casa da rapariga. Ela começa a entrar pela casa sem convidar o rapaz. Ao chegar a esquina da porta que dava para a sala pára e olha para o namorado ainda parado a porta.

- Ficas ai? Entra. Finge que esta é a tua casa. – Disse com um sorriso tímido desenhado no rosto. O rapaz entra rapidamente em casa, e segue a rapariga até a sala. Ela estava de gatas no chão a olhar para uma prateleira a procura de algo. – Vamos ver um filme, pode ser?

- Claro. Escolhes tu. Quero ver os teus gostos. – Comenta o rapaz numa forma brincalhona antes de se sentar no sofá e seguindo os movimentos da namorada com os olhos. Rapidamente ela coloca um filme e vai-se deitar com a cabeça no colo do namorado. Mais nenhum falou durante o filme todo. Quando os créditos finais começaram apareces, o telefone da casa começa a tocar. Sakura com muita preguiça levanta-se e vai atender.

- Estou? – Disse com uma voz meio sonolenta.

- _Filha acordei-te_? – Pergunta a voz do pai no outro lado da linha.

- Não pai. Estava a ver um filme. Agora tenho de me ir arranjar para os anos. – Comenta ao ver já as horas.

-_ Fazes bem. Vê se não chegas muito tarde. Adeus filha diverte-te._

- Sim pai. Adeus beijinhos. – Disse antes de desligar o telefone. Shaoran aproxima-se da namorada e envolve-a pela cintura, enquanto dava pequenos beijos no pescoço.

- É melhor eu ir. Combinei com o pessoal a frente da casa do Eriol. E ainda tenho de me ir arranjar. – Diz Shaoran soltando a jovem e indo em direcção a porta.

- Esta bem. A Tomoyo também ficou de vir aqui. E por falar nisso. Ela deve estar a chegar. Vá sai sai sai. – Disse enquanto empurrava o namorado para fora da casa. Já vendo o rapaz na rua, olha em todas as direcções e vendo que a rua se encontrava vazia dá um beijo rápido ao namorado. – Ate logo.

- Adeus. – Sakura fica na porta a ver o rapaz a ir-se embora com uma cara de como estivesse só passando por ali. Sakura fecha a porta e começa a subir as escadas para ir tomar banho, mas assim que chega ao último degrau a campainha toca. – Isto não é normal. – Sakura desce as escadas a correr e depara-se com amiga cheira de sacos. – Foste as compras?

- Não parvinha. É para escolhermos a roupa. Tenho aqui para mim e para ti. – Disse muito sorridente quando entrava pela casa sem autorização e caminhando para o quarto da amiga espalhando a roupa pela cama.

- Mas eu ainda nem banho tomei.

- E o que estas a espera? Pisga-te. Temos 1 hora para estar prontas.

- Sim, sim chefe vou á caminho. – Disse Sakura enquanto caminhava para a casa-de-banho sorrindo vendo a excitação da amiga por ir sair a noite. O que era uma grande raridade. Ela sempre fora rapariga de ficar em casa longe de todos.

Sakura não demorou muito tempo, rapidamente tomou banho e foi ter com a sua amiga para escolher a roupa que usariam. A rapariga dos olhos esmeralda não demorou muito a ficar pronta, mas amiga não se cansava de vestir e despir roupa metendo sempre algum defeito nela. Depois de muita espera, Tomoyo finalmente estava pronta para a festa.

Em poucos minutos estavam a frente do restaurante onde seria o jantar. Na rua já se encontrava imensa gente todos a conversar alto. Sakura e Tomoyo ficam no seu canto até que o professor se aproxima delas com o seu habitual sorriso.

- Ainda bem que vieram. Estão as duas muito bonitas, estou a ver que esta noite é para arrasar. – Disse brincalhão mas sempre com o olhar fixo no corpo de Sakura que devido a o vestido que tinha via-se todas as suas belas curvas. O homem mete os braços pelos ombros da aluna, mas rapidamente alguém lhe da uma pancada nas costas fazendo larga-la. Os três viram-se e deparam-se com Shaoran e Meilin. O rapaz olhara para o homem com um olhar que quase dava para matar.

- Parabéns professor. Esta a ficar velho. Daqui a uns anos já não poderá andar ai a comer gajas de qualquer maneira. – Diz Shaoran com uma voz falsa. Nesse momento o resto da turma chega, fazendo todos entrarem no restaurante para jantar. Sakura senta-se ao lado de Shaoran por coincidência e Tomoyo ao lado de Eriol que estava a frente de Shaoran.

O jantar foi todo ele tranquilo, as raparigas estavam numa conversa sobre filmes mais o resto da turma, pareciam amigos de longa data. Mal se viram livres da comida, foram directos a um bar.

Em menos de meia hora já estavam todos meio altos. Riam-se e gritavam como se não ouve-se amanhã. Tomoyo passado algum tempo, sendo ela fraca com a bebida, já estava agarrada a Eriol a rir-se de algo que tinha acabado de dizer.

- Sabes uma coisa? Eu gosto de ti. – Disse enquanto encostava o rapaz a uma parede. Eriol estava sério mas não reagia as proximidades da jovem.

- Eu também gosto de ti. – Sakura que observava a cena de perto ao ouvir a declaração do jovem deixa a bebida que tinha na boca sair. Por azar Chiharu estava a passar nesse mesmo momento, ficando toda molhada.

- Olha lá sua idiota…- A rapariga empurra Sakura mas Shaoran ampara-a. Chiharu a ver o rapaz não diz mais nada e vai-se embora, com uma cara super aborrecida. Sakura olha para o namorado como quem pedisse explicações.

- Depois conto. Mas o que aconteceu?

- Sabias que o Eriol gosta da Tomoyo? – A pergunta da rapariga deixa o rapaz admirado, mas confirma ao ver os dois aos beijos encostados a uma parede.

- Não. Ele não terá bêbado? Ou não terão só a curtir? – Pergunta mesmo muito admirado.

- Não sei. Eu pelo menos ouvi ele a dizer a ela que gostava dela. – Disse com um grande sorriso pela felicidade da amiga.

- Era bom que fosse verdade não era? Deixava-mos de ter de andar as escondidas. – O rapaz da um beijo a namorada e sai para o pé dos amigos, deixando-a sozinha numa mesa a ver a amiga aos beijos com Eriol.

Já eram 3 da manha e já pouca gente restava na festa. Eriol e Tomoyo tinham desaparecido há duas horas. Sakura só ficou mais descansada quando recebeu uma menagem da amiga a dizer que estava em casa. A noite tinha corrido sem muitos imprevistos. Já estavam todos bêbados, e isso incluía Sakura.

O professor que também não estava nas suas melhores condições agarra-se a rapariga e começa-lhe a beijar o pescoço. Sakura entra em pânico e tenta-o o afastar, mas ele era mais forte que ela. Em pânico começa a gritar o nome do namorado, chamando atenção de todos os que se ainda encontravam no bar. Shaoran sem perder tempo chega ao pé da rapariga e dá um murro ao professor deixando-o no chão. Rapidamente pega na namorada ao colo e sai do bar indo em direcção a casa da jovem, sem se preocupar em despedir-se dos amigos, que não tinham notado a confusão de tão bêbados que estavam.

Sempre com a rapariga ao colo a chorar, o rapaz caminha em silêncio em pela noite escura. Ao chegar a frente da casa da jovem pouse-a no chão para ela procurar as chaves para poderem entrar. Assim que a porta se fecha o rapaz pega na rapariga ao colo e leva-a para o quarto. Deita-a na cama, e fica a olhar para ela a sorrir.

- Anda. Vem dormir comigo. – Pede a rapariga enquanto desabotoava o vestido. Em pé em cima da cama, deixa a roupa cair pelo corpo deixando ficar-se só de roupa interior. A bebida já era muito no sangue dos jovens fazendo eles já não controlarem as hormonas. Shaoran ao ver a namorada assim tira a sua própria camisola e aproxima-se dela beijando-a com paixão, enquanto as mãos percorriam o corpo semi nu da namorada.

**Continua…**

**...**

**Então que acharam? espero nao demorar tanto tempo no proximo capitulo. **

**Deixem reviews, porque quantas mais receber mais rápido escrevo XD**

**ate a próxima  
**

**Daniela Alex  
**


	4. Problemas

Estou de volta...

**...**

_**4º Capitulo - Problemas**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

_**.  
**_

O dia já ia bem alto, já quase a entrar na tarde. Os raios de sol já tinham forçado os estores da janela e radiavam o quarto. Mas os dois jovens continuavam a dormir agarrados com os corpos nus colados. O telefone de Shaoran começa a vibrar acordando-os sobressaltados. O rapaz não se lembrando da falta de roupa sai da cama e começa a procurar pelo telefone no meio das roupas. Sakura vira-se para o outro lado continuando a dormir.

- Sim? – Atende Shaoran passado alguns segundos até encontrar o telefone. Ainda sonolento encosta-se a parede e nota que estava nu. Embaraçado, pega nos boxers e veste-os rapidamente.

- _Onde andas? Fui a tua casa e os teus pais disseram que não dormiste lá, que pensavam que estavas comigo._ – Diz Eriol no outro lado da linha.

- Eu depois explico. Estou bem, encontramos amanha. Adeus. – Sem mais explicações desliga o telefone e volta para a cama deitando-se ao lado da namorada. – Amor acorda. – Disse quando dava beijos nos cabelos dela. Ela vagarosamente vai abrindo os olhos e vira-se para ele. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – Responde ainda meio sonolenta e com dores de cabeça.

- Dormimos juntos. – Diz o rapaz serio.

- Eu sei. – Sakura aproxima-se mais e deita-se sobre o tronco nu do namorado.

- Não te arrependes?

- Não. E tu?

- Também não. – Responde mais aliviado com a resposta da jovem. – Estava com medo que achasses um erro.

- Achas? A minha primeira vez queria que fosse contigo. E foi. E foi maravilhoso. – Afirma Sakura muito vermelha de vergonha.

- Eu também queria que a minha primeira vez fosse contigo. E foi. – A rapariga olha para o rapaz admirado. – Eu sei o que estas a pensar. Pensavas que já não era virgem. Mas era. Foi maravilhoso. Tu és linda. E minha. – O rapaz deita-a na cama e mete-se por cima dela beijando os lábios que tanto amava.

Ainda ficaram alguns minutos deitados na cama a partilhar carícias e beijos, mas a fome falou mais alto e tiveram de se levantar para prepararem algo para comer.  
E o dia foi passando e Shaoran passou lá o resto do dia, mas teve de ser ir embora depois de receber varias chamadas da mãe.

Segunda rapidamente chegou para tristeza da rapariga, que só queria dormir mais. O inicio da manha corre como sempre, acorda atrasada, ouve o irmão a ralhar e chega a escola em cima da hora. Ao chegar ao pé da amiga que pensava encontra-la com um grande sorriso no rosto, encontra-a cabisbaixa e com umas olheiras enormes.

- Tomoyo que se passa? – Pergunta a amiga muito preocupada.

- Ele disse que o beijo foi um erro. Que não devia de voltar acontecer. Que ele apenas estava bêbado e deixou-se levar. E que não queria voltar a falar comigo… - Ela não consegui acabar a frase. As lágrimas já corriam como cascatas pelo rosto, dificultando a fala. Por azar nesse momento o grupo maravilha aproxima-se do local. Os ânimos entre eles também não estavam bem. Estavam todos calados, menos Meilin que ralhava alguma coisa com Shaoran mas esse parecia não ouvir. O rapaz olha para a namorada, com um olhar que deu logo a entender que ele já sabia da história.

Assim a semana passou-se, Tomoyo não comia, Sakura encontrava-se a mesma todas as noites com o namorado e ultimamente tinham tentando perceber como ajudar os dois jovens. Ambos sabiam que o que ele tinha dito era mentira. Ele só sofria por ter medo de enfrentar a realidade. E ainda mais sendo de empresas rivais.

..

…..

..

E assim passou-se um mês. Sakura e Shaoran continuavam a namorar as escondidas, e cada dia mais felizes e mais apaixonados. Tomoyo já tinha melhorado, mas continuava triste, mal comia e as notas tinham começado a cair, o que estava a deixar a amiga muito preocupada.

Sakura estava sentada debaixo da árvore do parque encostada ao namorado como faziam todas as noites, quando começa a sentir um aroma de frango acabado de sair do forno. Os olhos da rapariga começam a brilhar e rapidamente levanta-se.

- Apetece-me um frango assado. – Pede com olhinhos de pedinte para o namorado.

- Mas acabaste de jantar, nem faz uns dez minutos. – Estranha o desejo da namorada.

- Va lá, arranja-me um frango. Por favor.

- Sakura, assim vais engordar e pareces uma bola. – Reclama Shaoran a não entender atitude da namorada.

- Fogo mau humorado. Já não quero frango nenhum vou para casa. – Dizendo isso começa a caminhar para casa, deixando Shaoran uns segundos a olhar para a namorada sem perceber o que se passava. Mas em poucos segundos começa a correr até a namorada segurando-a por um braço obrigando-a a parar.

- Que tens? – Pergunta preocupado.

- Não sei bem. Deve ser o stress da Tomoyo que veio ter comigo. Desculpa amor. – Os olhos de esmeraldas começam a encher-se de lágrimas.

- Não chores, vá. Eu levo-te para casa, que mereces ir descansar. – A rapariga apenas acena com a cabeça e começam a caminhar em direcção a casa da jovem.

O dia amanheceu rapidamente para a opinião de Sakura. O aroma de panquecas acabarem de ser feitas enchia o quarto. A rapariga com o cheiro começa a ter uma enorme vontade de vomitar, em pouco tempo já estava encostada a pia a tentar vomitar. Mas o estômago estava vazio e nada saia. Quando a má disposição acalmou a rapariga arranja-se e desce para tomar o pequeno-almoço, mas assim que chega a cozinha e sente o cheiro mais intenso sente logo novamente vontade de vomitar.

- Filha estas bem? – Pergunta o pai a ver a filha pálida.

- Sim estou. Não estou com muita fome, como algo na escola. Hoje apetece-me ir a pé. Adeus. – Sem esperar resposta sai de casa a correr e só abranda alguns quilómetros depois. Já estando bem longe de casa começa a caminhar até ao parque do pinguim onde se senta num baloiço. Fica a baloiçar durante alguns minutos, o vento a bater-lhe na cara fazia sentir menos enjoada. O tempo passava e ela nem dava conta. Só voltou a realidade quando o telemóvel do bolso começa a vibrar. Sobressaltada salta do baloiço. Pega no telemóvel e vê que tinha recebido uma mensagem do namorado.

"_Estas muito atrasada. Estas bem? A aula já começou a 5 minutos"_

Sakura olha para o relógio e vê que estava mesmo muito atrasada, ainda mais a primeira aula era matemática. Com uma velocidade extrema, corre ate a escola e em pouco tempo estava a bater a porta da sala de aula. Assim que recebe licença para entrar a rapariga entra muito envergonhada.

- Pode-se saber o porque do atraso senhorita Kinomoto? – Pergunta o professor com o seu habitual tom de mau disposto com uma mistura de zangado. – Senta-te e não atrapalhes mais a minha aula. – Diz ao reparar que a rapariga não ia responder. Sakura caminha até ao seu lugar ao lado de Tomoyo e fica quieta a aula toda. Os seus pensamentos estavam em todos os lugares menos ali. Por sua sorte, o professor nem pegou com ela o final da aula, era como se ela ali não estivesse.

O intervalo finalmente chega, para alívio de todos os jovens dentro daquela sala e arredores. Os gritos do professor costumavam ser insuportáveis e conseguia-se ouvir a metros de distância e aquele dia não tinha sido diferente.

Sakura foi a primeira a sair da sala de aula, o que era muito estranho. A rapariga tinha pegado nas coisas e estava a correr para a casa de banho com novamente vontade de vomitar. Tinha deixado amiga para trás, e pelo o caminho tinha batido no namorado deixado cair vários livros mas ela nem parou para os pegar.

- Está cada vez mais estranha. Francamente que baixo nível. – Comenta Chiharu com atitude da rapariga. Shaoran começa a pegar nos livros mas sente uma mão a bater na dele. Olha para cima e vê Meilin com um ar de superior.

- Não pegues nisso. Deve estar cheio de germes. – Shaoran não liga e pega novamente nos livros e afasta-se dos amigos procurando a namorada. Rapidamente encontra-a sentada no chão com a cabeça entre as pernas no buraco onde costumavam-se encontrar. Shaoran corre até a namorada e vê o rosto cheio de lágrimas.

- O que se passa? O que tens? Estas a sentir-te mal? – O rapaz pega-lhe ao colo e senta-se por debaixo dela, deixando-a numa posição como se tivesse a ser embalada.

- Estou só mal disposta. Deve ter sido algo que comi que me fez mal. – Explica a rapariga. Ficaram abraçados naquela posição durante alguns minutos até o telemóvel de Shaoran começar a tocar o que fez voltarem a realidade. Sem muita vontade atende a chamada da prima.

_- Não vens para a aula? Esta quase a começar_. – A voz de Meilin era fria o que deu a entender ao rapaz que ela estava zangada com ele. Sem dizer mais nada desliga a chamada.

- Temos de ir. – Diz Shaoran levantando-se ajudando a namorada a imita-lo. Sakura assim que se sente de pé perde as forças e acaba por desequilibra-se e cair novamente nos braços do namorado. – É melhores ir para casa. Estas pálida. – Sakura mete-se de pé e afirma com a cabeça. – Queres companhia?

- Não. Seria muito estranho nos dois faltarmos. – Diz Sakura forçando um sorriso para o namorado. – Eu ligo para o meu irmão e ele daqui a uns cinco minutos esta aqui.

- Certeza?

- Claro. Vá despacha-te estás atrasado. – Shaoran ficou alguns segundos parado olhando para a namorada. Mas o telefone vibrou novamente chamando-o para a realidade. Beija a namorada e sai a correr em direcção da sala.

Sakura encosta-se na parede durante alguns segundos esperando que o chão pára-se de rodar. Demorou algum tempo mas finalmente a tontura parou. Vagarosamente sai da escola e vai caminhando para casa. O chão novamente começa a mexer-se e a rapariga para num jardim e senta-se num banco. Encostada ao acento direita os seus olhos param diante a farmácia que ficava na esquina da rua.

- Será que…- Levanta-se rapidamente, esquecendo o mau estar, e caminha até a porta do edifício. Assim que chega a porta, para. Todo o seu corpo termia como se estivesse com frio. O seu coração batia como se ela tivesse acabado de correr a maratona. – Sakura, tens de saber. – Fecha o olhos e respira fundo para ganhar coragem de entrar. O ambiente era frio. A rapariga não sabia se seria o ar condicionado se os próprios medicamentos libertavam um frio de doença. Havia apenas dois clientes alem da jovem, que rapidamente saíram do local. Chegando a sua vez Sakura aproxima-se do balcão

- Bom dia. – Cumprimenta a farmacêutica. – Em que posso ser útil? – Sakura paralisa sem saber por onde começar. A sua respiração ficava pesada, e a sua garganta seca. A boca abrir e fechava continuamente. Novamente fecha os olhos e ganha coragem para falar.

- Um teste de gravidez. – Responde baixinho como se estivesse a contar algum segredo. A mulher a sua frente fica a olhar para ela mas vai buscar o pedido sem pronunciar uma palavra.

- É só? – Sakura apenas confirma com a cabeça e coloca o dinheiro todo da sua carteira em cima da bancada. Naquele momento não se importava quanto custava ou o troco que ia receber. – É preferível fazer de manha e sem beber agua durante a noite.

- Obrigada. – A jovem dos olhos de esmeralda pega no saco e sai a correr do local até sua casa. O caminho parecia ter sido longo, mas tinha-o feito em menos de cinco minutos. Por sorte ninguém estava em casa. Descalça-se e soube ate ao seu quarto escondendo o saco debaixo da almofada.

Suspirando cansada senta-se no chão encostada a cama. Os seus olhos tinham lágrimas que queriam sair. Mas ela obrigava-as manterem-se no seu lugar.

O seu estômago começa a roncar com fome. Esquecida da sua tristeza, a rapariga começa a vasculhar a cozinha toda.

- Apetecia-me empadas. – Pensa a rapariga em voz alta. Nesse momento a porta da rua abre-se, entrando por ela, Touya.

- Sakura? – Pergunta ao ver ali a irmã no horário de aulas.

- Não estava a sentir-me bem. Então vi para casa. Mas estava com fome. Estava-me apetecer empadas.

- Bem, eu tenho é aqui um bolo de chocolate… - Mas antes de poder acabar a sua frase, Sakura já tinha tirado o bolo das suas mãos e tinha cortado uma fatia enorme. – És mesmo uma monstrega. Tens um apetite de um monstro. – Mas a rapariga nem se importava, estava a deliciar-se com o bolo como se nunca tivesse comido nada de doce em toda a sua vida.

A noite finalmente tinha chegado. Sakura não tinha parado de receber sms do namorado e da amiga assim que as aulas tinham acabado. Ambos queriam ir vê-la, mas ela não se sentia em condições para falar com ninguém.

Teve dificuldade em dormir. O seu coração batia como nunca. E não conseguia encontrar posição para dormir. Mas tinha que adormecer, no dia seguinte tinha aulas e não podia faltar. Mas estava ansiosa de mais.

Mas finalmente adormeceu e em poucas horas já era de manha. Sakura tinha posto o despertador para tocar meia hora mais cedo, mas ela acordou antes dele. Com um aperto no coração pega no saco debaixo da sua almofada e vai até a casa de banho trancando a porta.

A tremer abre a embalagem e começa a ler as instruções rapidamente. E sem esperar muito faz o que as instruções diziam. Assim feito coloca o teste sobre a bancada da casa de banho e começa andar de um lado para o outro esperando os cinco minutos passarem. E assim que passaram, a rapariga pega no teste e fica a segura-lo mas sem coragem de ver o resultado. Mas passado alguns segundos abre os olhos e depara-se com as duas riscas. Positivo.

Assustada larga o teste e recua ate a parede mais próxima, onde se encosta e desliza ate ao chão a chorar. Os minutos passaram até começar a sentir movimento em casa. Rapidamente pega em tudo e corre até ao quarto enfiando-se na cama de novo. As lágrimas não paravam de cair pelo seu rosto. Em suas mãos segurava o teste fortemente como se estivesse a proteger algo importante.

O irmão tinha a ido chamar, mas ela não queria ir a escola, não naquele estado. Com a desculpa que estava doente conseguiu convencer o irmão a deixar ela ficar a descansar.

Assim que o irmão saiu, Sakura pega no telemóvel e manda uma mensagem ao namorado a pedir para ele ir ter com ela o mais rápido possível. E como previsto ele aceitou sem questionar.

Em dez minutos ele já estava a tocar a campainha. Sakura vagarosamente abre a porta e abraça-o como se não houvesse amanha. As lágrimas teimavam em cair por sua cara, o que assustava o jovem.

- Amor o que se passa? – Shaoran tentava acalma-la mas sem muitos resultados. Vendo que não ia acalmar-se rápido, o rapaz pega-a ao colo e leva-a até ao seu quarto deitando-a na cama. – Sakura o que aconteceu? – O rapaz começava a preocupar-se muito com o estado da jovem. Ela não parava de chorar e de tremer. Notava-se que estava assustada e com medo. Ele apenas não sabia era o que era.

- Desculpa, a culpa é minha. – Diz a rapariga entre soluços.

- Culpa do que amor?

- Disto. – Sakura pega no teste e entrega-o ao rapaz. Assim que ele segura ela volta-se a encolher na cama e a chorar mais. Ele olhava para o objecto em sua mão sem ainda entender o que se estava a passar.

- O que é isto?

- Teste de gravidez. – Responde com voz fria. O rapaz congela ao ouvir aquelas palavras vindas da jovem.

- Isto quer dizer que… - Mas não conseguiu concluir os seus pensamentos. Sakura tinha sentado na cama mas ainda de costas para o rapaz.

- Eu andava a estranha, a menstruação não tinha aparecido, o peito doía-me e estas tonturas e vómitos, não eram normais. Ontem quando vim para casa passei por uma farmácia e…

- Foste comparar. – Sakura afirmou com a cabeça.

- Shaoran… estou grávida. – Diz a rapariga olhando para o rapaz finalmente naquele dia. Os olhos de ambos encaravam-se cheios de medos e tristezas.

..

**Continua…**

**..**

…**..**

**..**

_**Bem, voltei com mais um capitulo, pequeno e um bocado sem acçao. Mas espero que o próximo seja melhor**_

_**Quero reviews xD**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Daniela alex**_


End file.
